


Purple Misery

by ClaySal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cronus Ampora - Freeform, Cronus Ampora Being Cronus Ampora, I hate myself, IDK how to tag this tbh, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphaner Dualscar - Freeform, Smut, apparently sollux has two bulges, cornus apparently has a huge ass bulge, cronus is just a bitch, eridan ampora - Freeform, i literally don't know why i wrote homestuck porn, just bear with me alright, mlm, not just smut anymore <3, we gettin somewhere probably, yea idk what's happening either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaySal/pseuds/ClaySal
Summary: After losing a bet to his matesprit, Cresad is forced to live with the Amporas for a certain amount of sweeps. But that he hooked up with one of them was not supposed to happen or the unnecessary feelings he got for the others.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Cresad Nionic, Cronus Ampora/OC, Sollux Captor/Cresad Nionic, Sollux Captor/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Since two god damn sweeps I’ve been living with them and it’s driving me crazy, not in a good way. The smell of Body Butter never leaves, the only thing that leaves are my nerves. “God fucking dammit...why am I still here? Oh right...fucking Captor...making me do this...I’ll get him next time...that god awful cheater…”. Speaking of the devil he just texted me:

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling crossedHumor [CH]

TA: 2o how2 iit goiing  
CH: i hate you…  
CH: with a burning passion, darling…  
TA: you lo2t the bet  
TA: al2o you ju2t have two 2urviive one week  
CH: you don’t know how fucking hard it is to get the smell of body butter out of your clothes!  
CH: i swear to cod if i’ll see you again i’ll cut your bulges off!  
TA: woah why are you my mate2priit agaiin  
CH: shut it, bee boy…  
TA: flu2hed for you honey bee  
CH: flushed for you too bee boy…

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling crossedHumor [CH]

“Cro! Stop touchin’ me!” “I’m not touchin’ you…” “Yes you are!” “No I’m not”. This conversation went for two hours straight, annoyed I opened my door and shouted:”Could you two brats stop fighting already?! I have things to take care of!” “Sorry chief…” “At least do it in your rooms! Goodness!”, without even looking at them I went down stairs. With a sigh I sat on the sofa and looked at the laptop that stood on the coffee table. Since my curiosity is hard to ignore, I started to go through the stuff on it. And of course I clicked on the opened tabs. It was a porn site, I wasn’t expecting anything else. “Mermaid gets fucked? What the hell is wrong with ‘em?”. The laptop had very confusing and interesting stuff on it, like drawings, music and even stories, which I read of course. The most of them were sexual and very well written, I quite liked them. They reminded me of some books I’ve read. “Wwhat the fuck are you doin’?” “Oh Dualscar! Is this your laptop by any chance?”, he nodded,”May I ask you some question? If you wouldn’t mind of course.” He sat next to me and looked at the screen with me “Wwhat do you want to know?” “Well, since I have read many of these stories and looked at the opened tabs I want to know something about them”, I smiled at him “Wwhat are you talkin’ about?”, a slight purple blush appeared on his cheeks “Is the great Dualscar actually blushing?” “I wrote them…” “And the porn?” “I’m lonley…” “That explains it, so you’re writing books?”, Dualscar was at the moment a bright purple,”I’ll take that as a yes...since I don’t have any other questions I’ll be in my room”. Dualscar, who was still confused by all this, just stared at the screen and probably read the note I left him. “Chief?” “Oh, Cro, how may I help you?” “Well...I need help with something…” “With what exactly, dear?”. Cronus pulled me inside his room and locked the door. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, he returned the gaze. But his eyes were glazed over with lust. “Look...there uhm...there must be a misunderstanding.”, I backed away slowly,”I don’t want to have sex with you.” But I quickly found out that there was no escape from him, he just came after me until I was trapped against a wall, I could feel his breath on my neck and I swallowed. A shaking breath escaped my lips. “Aw Doll, already getting excited, hm?”, he whispered in my ear,”At least you’re not the only one~”. He pressed his crotch against mine, in shock I looked down and saw the slight violet tint in his jeans. “Y-You don’t have to do this”, I stuttered,”We can just forg-”. Cronus pressed his lips on mine before I could finish my sentence. At first I didn’t know how to react, but I quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was no surprise to me that it turned into a french kiss rather fast. Cronus’ cold hands traveled underneath my shirt, softly caressing my sides before grabbing them roughly, his nails digging into my skin. I let out a quiet whimper and broke the kiss by leaning my head back. “Damn...didn’t know you’d like shit like that.”, i heard him purr against my neck before he took my shirt off. My heart was racing and my mind was foggy, thoughts were floating around but i couldn’t tell what they said. I couldn’t even start to clear my mind, Cronus sinking his sharp teeth into my shoulder brought me back to reality before I even knew it. A moan mixed with pain and pleasure echoed through the room, my hand reflexively covered my mouth and I closed my eyes. My bulge was beginning to move and to get slimy. "It's not fair you're getting all the pleasure, Cresad. You should do something for it.". I dropped down to my knees and unbuckled his pants, his bulge almost slapped me across the face. "Is it too big for you, Baby? I thought the Ca- holy shit Babe…", he breathed as I took his whole bulge into my mouth. It tasted like grapes, which was not too bad but it was quite huge. It was hard to deep throat, the length and the thickness of it filled my throat completely. Some of its fluids was dripping down my chin and onto the floor. Slowly I started to move my head and heard Cronus grunts of pleasure filling the room. He was mumbling something under his breath that I didn’t quite catch. Couldn’t have been important, I thought and kept going. Occasionally looking up to him, just to see him looking down at me and grinning. I could feel that he got closer to cumming, but he pulled away before he finished. His breathing was ragged and heavy, without a word he crouched down in front of me. "You looked very pretty doing that~", Cronus smirked,"But I think you'll look prettier when my bulge is rearranging your insides.” He almost ripped my Shorts off and pushed me on the ground, my legs fell open and he positioned himself between them. The tip of his bulge flicked against my nook before entering it, my body tensed slightly as he began moving his hips, but I quickly relaxed and started to moan. I could hear him grunt and groan, he grabbed my legs roughly and put them at the height of his hips. I just wrapped them around him, after I did that I could feel him reach even deeper. He was hitting every good spot, it almost made me lose my mind. “I can’t fucking believe that you waste your nook for a fucking low blood…”, he grunted and picked up the pace,”You’re fucking pathetic whore.” “F-fuck...yes I am…”, I panted and pulled him closer “I can feel you getting tighter. You’re coming from a bulge that isn’t your matesprits? Like a cheap fucking slut. You fucking enjoy this, huh?”, he whispered into my ear and went rougher. “Cr-Cronus...fuck...I can’t anymore…” “I don’t care, Babydoll. We finish when I cum.”. My whole body tensed up again as I came and some tears rolled down my cheeks, staining the skin ivy. “You’re such a messy bitch.”, I saw his grin and tried to calm my breath. Which was hard, since he didn’t stop with his thrusts. He kept going until he came inside of me, at least he didn’t get a bucket. He stayed inside of me for a while before pulling out and putting his clothes back on. “That wasn’t too bad now was it?” “I’m not gonna do that again with you…”, I said while getting up with wobbly legs,”This was a one time thing.” “Whatever you say, Doll~".


	2. Chapter 2

I could practically hear his shit eating grin, it sent disgust through my whole body. "But hey, if you wanna do it again, just tell me~", Cronus cooed and walked out the door. "Fuck you.", I growled quietly and limped to the bathroom to clean up. Somehow the way felt longer than it ever did, I locked the door and started to fill the bathtub with water. A sharp pain went through my body while I undressed, a painful hiss escaped my mouth. I turned the water off and carefully stepped into the bathtub. The warm water eased my soreness and I sunk down for a bit, just forgetting everything around me. Finally I had some time for myself to relax, it was very rare to even have this in this household. It wasn’t long until I heard screaming from down stairs, because what else would happen in this god forsaken household? Sighing I sank deeper into the water, just being able to barely see over it. I didn’t wanna deal with them anymore after what happened with Cronus today. I tried to relax again but I just couldn’t anymore, the yelling got unbearable. At this point I just wanted to drown myself in the bathtub, but they would probably notice that. I got ripped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. “Go away. I’m naked.”, I yelled “I am so so sorry to interrupt your bath, but I need to hide somewhere from those fucking brats.”, Dualscar answered. Before I could even get up and open the door, he somehow unlocked it and was in the bathroom with me. An awkward silence filled the room as we just stared at each other. A deep sigh came from Dualscar as he sat down on the closed toilet.

“Do you know how EXHAUSTING it is to live with them while they just do complete and utter bullshit?!”, Dualscar was ranting about Eridan and Cronus for hours now. In the time he was complaining I got completely ready. the only weird thing was that his eyes never left my body, but I wasn’t complaining, it was the opposite. His attention felt great. Which was surprising even for me. “Oh god, sorry I occupied this much of your time. that wasn’t the plan.” “Don’t worry! Sometimes you just need to talk to someone about your problems, that’s totally okay!”, I smiled at him. “I do have one question though, if you don’t mind me asking that is.” “Oh! Of course not! Go ahead!!”. “What are those scratches on your sides?”, he pulled me close to him and pulled my shirt up slightly. Carefully caressing the scratches that Cronus made, I flinched and bit my lip to not make any sounds, his eyes were staring directly at my body. It definitely made me feel some type of way, at this point I just felt like a slut. “So? Where are they from?”, Dualscar asked again, this time more sternly. A slight ivy blush decorated my cheeks as I nervously answered:”Well...I just...tripped on something and accidentally scratched myself on it.” “Those look like claw marks, Cresad. I didn’t ask just so you could lie into my face, brat.”, he practically spit and grabbed my face rather forcefully. He looked me dead in the eyes. I tried to look away but it was no use. Dualscar wanted to say something but just growled and walked away. “I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”, was the only thing he said before leaving the bathroom. All I could do was watch, I could feel my heart in my throat and my head pulsating. It took me a while to regain my thoughts and calm down. After a few minutes I left the bathroom and went to my room or well tried to until I bumped into Eridan. “Oh fuck, sorry dude, that wasn’t planned. My minds just a bit gone”, I apologized. “Your hair is dripping wet. Do you not blow dry it?? Well at least it smells nice.” “I uh...no I didn’t have time to be hon-”, before I could finish my sentence he pulled me to his room and sat me down in front of his dressing table and hurried into the bathroom. While he was gone I looked around, his room was very tidy and neatly decorated. It was very pleasant to look at and fit him. “Okay, so since I don’t really know what you hair type is, I just got a jadeblood hair care product, which will probably work. If that doesn’t work I also have some sea dweller hair spray which works for everyone surprisingly.”, he explained and put some on his hand,”I hope you like the smell of green apples, it can be a bit overbearing.” “Oh don’t worry, Eri. I don’t mind it.”. He smiled and put it in my hair, he also messaged it in which made me purr in response. After a while he blew dried my hair and even offered to redye it for me. “Well okay, but if you change your mind just tell me. Also what kind of products do you use for your hair? No offense, but I didn’t think you would have hair that is that soft even when it’s wet.” “Okay wow, first of all ouch and second of all, I don’t use any type of hair care products. It’s natural. Or at least what I’ve been told.”, I shrugged and looked up at him,”Also I thought your hair was always just full of hair gel, Fishstick.” “Can you stop with that awful nickname?”, Eridan shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair,”But no. My hair isn’t always full of hair gel or hair spray, I can’t say the same for Cronus though. That man REEKS of hair spray and bad deodorant, as well as aftershave. It’s like he bathes in that stuff or tries to hide the fact he doesn’t bathe.” “In this case I fucking hope he bathes. If not I will go and throw up.”, I shuddered at the thought and felt my stomach twist. “Don’t worry, Poison Ivy, you can always change your mind with him. There’s enough land and sea dwellers that would like your attention.”, he reassured and leaned down a bit. “DINNERS READY GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE OR I’LL THROW IT AWAY”, Dualscar yelled from the kitchen. I jumped up and almost hit Eridans head with my own. “You really should be more careful, Cresad.” “I know, I know. Don’t want to bust my head with your thick skull.”. The taller sea dweller glared at me and went out of his room to go downstairs, me being right behind him.


End file.
